


Clouded Thoughts

by GalaxyIcecream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Pet Shops, gay???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyIcecream/pseuds/GalaxyIcecream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pop-tart wars, Just Dance, Pickup-lines, Coffee shops and Pet stores are what keep Eren and Armin so close, it may seem like they're close enough but Eren has been wanting to get closer to Armin.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Okay, so basically Eren is hella gay for Armin because I felt like it was needed to be more about Eren in an EreMin fic instead of Armin. It's kinda overused tbh so heY!!! COOL NICE YEAH.<br/>Fic may have multiple chapters, if I get payed money i'll do an extra smut chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouded Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> KEY  
> Italics = Thoughts if out of quotation marks.  
> Bold = Usually yelling if in quotation marks.  
> Strike = Author note during story.

" You should tell us how you met! " Sasha started, everyone always wondered how Eren and Armin really met, there was always some sort of rumor of how they met, some say that Armin's grandpa was a friend of Eren parents, or that they were just in the same kindergarten class. " Well, we met about... " Eren trailed off, " 12 years ago. " Armin finished, " yeah. Anyways, before my parents adopted Mikasa, they would take me for little road trips to places like the beach or mountains, somewhere I could get outside. " Eren looked around to make sure everyone was listening, " After a while, we started to go to beaches or lakes, and found Armin, him and I clicked like a puzzle, and we found out that he lived 3 places down from out apartment complex. " " You were number 203 and I was 200, if I remember correctly. " Armin added, he seemed to remember the complicated details. Eren nodded and kept going, " When Armin and I started school, we were in the same class all the way up to 4th grade. " Well, one rumor was partially correct. " Then in fifth grade Armin had to move away for a while, because his grandpa was getting a new job. " Eren shuddered at the thought of it, he was so sad, not being able to he his best friend for a year, just for a job a few miles away. " But, in Junior high, I was able to move back, because my Grandpa quit his job for a better one. " Armin finished. " Those years went by like a breeze, and he got to meet Mikasa for the first time in 7th. " Eren and Armin seemed to be finishing and adding to whatever the other said. Mikasa looked over at Eren, " I remember, he was scared. " Armin grimaced, " was not... " he mumbled, Marco chuckled. " Anyways. We would have a lot of get togethers with our families, and such. So we're all pretty close. " Eren boasted, putting his arm around Armin. " Thats... actually a lot more normal than most of the rumors. " Sasha blurted, " Rumors? " Armin echoed, " Since when were there rumors of how we met? " He buzzed. Jean looked away, " Well... " He pushed his hair from his face, " People seem to focus on you two a lot when it comes to relationships. " Eren and Armin looked at each other, " Who would they even go to find out? " Eren inquired, he then immediately looked over to the one and only person who knew the story before told, Mikasa. Everyone paused. " What? " she said, unfazed by the pairs of Blue eyes and Green eyes burning holes into her skull, " What did you tell them? You know the story! " Eren demanded, Armin shook his head, " Did you lie? " Mikasa put down her pop-tart and put up her hands, " Hey, i only know the end half, so I had to bend the truth a little! " A few people at the table chuckled at her response. Armin swore under his breath, " Well no wonder people ask me questions about you 24/7. " Mikasa shrugged again, putting her hands down, " I just dished out what I already knew! " She picked up her pop-tart and finished it off, " Come on, Eren, we got 7th period in a few minutes, might as well get there early. " Eren hesitated, not wanting to leave Armin alone at the table. Well he wouldn't be  _alone,_ but that's not the point. " I'll be fine, Eren. " Armin assured, " I'm going too. " Eren nodded goodbye to the others and trailed behind Mikasa,  _Maybe I could get away with texting Armin in class?_ He sighed  _No, he's too good to get distracted by that._ " What are you moping about? " Mikasa said, a few paces ahead of Eren, " Nothing, don't worry about it. " Eren pushed his hair from his face,  _Need a haircut_. " It's Armin isn't it. " Mikasa quipped. Eren scoffed, " Why are you asking? " Mikasa was silent for a while, then she stopped, " It's the way you've been looking at him lately. " she looked over to her brother, " Is something wrong with him? That's making you act so weird around him? " Eren mulled over the question, he had never really thought about that too much, nothing  _seemed_ wrong with Armin. He just felt the need to be near him more often. " N-no? No. Stop asking questions. "  _Well that went smooth,_ he thought. Mikasa kept walking, " Class is over here, Eren. " she stopped over at a door in the hallway, Eren was a few steps farther, " What? " he looked up, snapped from deep thought, " Class is over here. " Mikasa repeated. She pushed her ink black hair over her shoulder, " Right. " Eren said, walking over to the door, " The door isn- " Eren walked face-first into the door blindly, " Open. " Mikasa finished. Eren rubbed his forehead, " I can tell. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So uh, sorry this first chapter is kinda short, I got a little unmotivated on it bc i didn't know how to end it, sorry ;; Anyways, i'm hoping on adding more chapters into the future! Please note that there will not be ships like EreRi or EreMika because in this universe, Mikasa is his adoptive sister and Levi is a teacher. This Fanfic is revolved around EreMin, but other ships will be mentioned into it ( Jean/Marco, Historia/Ymir. etc etc. ) Sorry if my writing is a little rusty, i'm not used to writing things like this.


End file.
